The popularity and convenience of graphical displays and Internet communications have allowed computer presentations to become widely used. For example, video or slide presentations of information can be displayed to people who may be physically present in areas such as conference rooms or remotely connected by computer networks. In some cases, speakers can provide verbal commentary to explain and describe information they are presenting via computer displays.